1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for styling hair, and more particularly to an apparatus for twirling locks of hair together.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous methods of styling hair. One such method includes curling locks of hair. Devices for curling locks of hair are known in the art, including hand operated hair curlers, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,689 to Trabish and U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,920 to Gentile.
Another hair styling technique is braiding, which has traditionally been the process of interweaving three or more strands of hair in a diagonal overlapping pattern. The completed braid extends from a starting position near the scalp to the end of the hair, where it may be prevented from unraveling with a device such as a clip or a rubberband. Many attempts have been made to assist individuals in the braiding of hair. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,996 to Eronini, et al. discloses a portable hair braider which is motor operated and uses a plurality of foot members as hair parters for dividing hair over a predetermined width of the scalp. Hair grippers clamp the parted hair and rotate the strands, forming a braid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,795 to Hibbard discloses another hair braiding apparatus, in which a plurality of rings are utilized to interweave two strands of hair in between and through the plurality of rings to accomplish a braid.
While many devices are known in the prior art for styling hair, there is a need for an improved device for twisting locks of hair together without forming a braid. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention is to provide a hair styling device that assists with the twirling together of two or more locks of hair.
It is another object of the invention is to provide a hair styling device which will be suitable for use by hair stylists.
It is still a further object of the invention is to provide a hair styling device which will be suitable for use as a child""s toy.
A hair styling device for twirling locks of hair together, according to an embodiment of the invention, includes a main body and at least two hair grabbers for respectively grabbing separate locks of hair. Each of the hair grabbers can be connected to respective hair twisters, and each of the hair twisters rotates respective locks of hair to form twists of hair. The device further comprises a hair twist rotator body connected to each of the hair grabbers the hair twist rotator body can be connected to and rotatable relative to the main body. Rotation of the hair twist rotator body cables the twists of hair to form a cord of hair. The hair grabbers are substantially stationary relative to the hair twist rotator when the hair twist rotator rotates relative to the main body.
Each hair grabber can include a hook which is positionable between a release position and a grabbing position, and a retractor for moving the hook between the release position and the grabbing position. The retractor can be a spring. The device can also include a hair grabber body, and the hook can be recessed within a slot in the hair grabber body.
The hair twisters can synchronously rotate. The device can further include a shaft which is connected to each hair twister. Rotation of the shaft can impart motion to the hair twisters which, in turn, can cause the hair twisters to rotate the hair grabbers.
The device according to the invention can also include a main gear connected to the shaft and a grabber gear connected to each of the hair twisters. Rotation of the shaft can impart motion to the main gear, rotation of the main gear can impart motion to each grabber gear, and motion of each grabber gear can cause the hair twisters to rotate the hair grabbers. The device can also have a first clutch which prevents rotation of the main gear and the grabber gears while the hair twist rotator body rotates relative to the main body. Idler gears may be positioned between the main gear and the grabber gear.
The hair twist rotator body can hold the hair twisters. The device can also have an energy storage structure. Release of energy from the energy storage structure can rotate the hair twist rotator body relative to the main body. The energy storage structure can include an elastic loop having a first position coupled to the shaft. Additionally, the energy storage structure can have a reel mounted on the shaft, and a length of cord wound at least partially around the reel. In this arrangement, pulling the cord rotates the shaft, causing energy to be stored in the energy storage structure. Alternatively, the energy storage structure can be a motor. In either arrangement, the device can have a second clutch which prevents rotation of the hair twist rotator body while energy is being stored in the energy storage structure.
In another embodiment of the invention, a hair styling device for twirling locks of hair together includes a main body and hair grabbers for respectively grabbing separate locks of hair. Each of the hair grabbers can have a hair grabber body, a hook positionable between a release position and a grabbing position, and a retractor for moving the hook between the release position land the grabbing position. Each of the hair grabbers can be connected to respective hair twisters, and each hair twister can rotate the respective locks of hair to form twists of hair. The device further includes a shaft connected to each of the hair twisters. Rotation of the shaft imparts motion to the hair twisters, and this motion causes the hair twisters to rotate the hair grabbers. A hair twist rotator body is connected to each of the hair grabbers, and is connected to and rotatable relative to the main body. Rotation of the hair twist rotator body cables the twists of hair to form a cord of hair. The hair grabbers are substantially stationary relative to the hair twist rotator body when the hair twist rotator body rotates relative to the main body.
In this embodiment, the device can further include a main gear connected to the shaft and a grabber gear connected to each of the hair twisters, so that rotation of the shaft imparts motion to the main gear, rotation of the main gear imparts motion to each grabber gear, and motion of each grabber gear causes the hair twisters to rotate the grabbers. The device can also have a first clutch which prevents rotation of the main gear and the grabber gears while the hair twist rotator body rotates relative to the main body. The device can also include idler gears positioned between the main gear and each grabber gear.
A hair styling device for twirling locks of hair together, according to another embodiment of the invention, includes a main body and at least two hair grabbers for respectively grabbing separate locks of hair. Each of the hair grabbers has a hair grabber body, a hook positionable between a release position and a grabbing position, and a retractor for moving the hook between the release position and the grabbing position. In addition, each of the hair grabbers can be connected to respective hair twisters, and each hair twister rotates the respective locks of hair to form twists of hair. The device also has a shaft connected to each of the hair twisters. Rotation of the shaft imparts motion to the hair twisters, and this motion causes the hair twisters to rotate the hair grabbers. A hair twist rotator body holds the hair twisters, and is connected to and rotatable relative to the main body. Rotation of the hair twist rotator body cables the twists of hair to form a cord of hair. The device also has an energy storage structure. Release of energy from the energy storage structure rotates the hair twist rotator body relative to the main body. The hair grabbers are substantially stationary relative to the hair twist rotator body when the hair twist rotator body rotates relative to the main body.
According to another aspect of the invention, a hair styling device for twirling locks of hair together includes a main body, and at least two hair grabbers for respectively grabbing separate locks of hair. The hair grabbers are connected to respective hair twisters, and the hair twisters rotate respective locks of hair to form twists of hair. A shaft is connected to each of the hair twisters. Rotation of the shaft imparts motion to the hair twisters, and this motion causes the hair twisters to rotate the hair grabbers. A hair twist rotator body holds the hair twisters, and is connected to and rotatable relative to the main body. Rotation 6of the hair twist rotator body cables the twists of hair to form a cord of hair. The device can also include an energy storage structure. Release of energy from the energy storage structure rotates the hair twist rotator body relative to the main body. The hair grabbers are substantially stationary relative to the hair twist rotator body when the hair twist rotator body rotates relative to the main body.
According to this embodiment of the invention, the device can also include a main gear connected to the shaft and a grabber gear connected to each of the hair twisters. Rotation of the shaft imparts motion to the main gear, rotation of the main gear imparts motion to each grabber gear, and motion of each grabber gear causes the hair twisters to rotate the hair grabbers. The device can have a first clutch which prevents rotation of the main gear and the grabber gears while the hair twist rotator body rotates relative to the main body. Idler gears can be positioned between the main gear and each grabber gear.
The energy storage structure can be a reversible motor. Alternatively, the energy storage structure can include an elastic loop having a first portion coupled to the shaft, a reel mounted on the shaft, and a length of cord wound at least partially around the reel. Pulling the length of cord rotates the shaft, causing energy to be stored in the energy storage structure. In either arrangement, the device can also have a second clutch which prevents rotation of the hair twist rotator body while energy is being stored in the energy storage structure.